Two Tribes
by Master hunter
Summary: A mystery assassin is sent to kill Sonic to prove his worth, but is soon eclipsed by the war brewing between two organisations. One of Assassins and one of Ultimate Lifeforms. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Two Tribes**

**By Master hunter**

Read Sonic Adventure Zero.

Oh you have, good.

Then you should have an idea of what this fic will be about.

Still excepting characters. Send a Profile, preferably with picture to my E-mail address.

Think about your characters name, keep it literal. Unless you have a human character then you can use a normal name.

Don't forget to check my blog and DA account. Links are in my bio.

**Character copyright:**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Manic, Aleena, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Sapphire the bat, Ruby Rose, Emerald the Chameleon, Diamond the Rabbit, The Annemuir, GASH, The Brotherhood of Ultimate Lifeforms, and anything else that's usually associated with me are all copyright me.

Some of the new Characters belong/are based on other people. These include

Sephie aka Android18a (Brotherhood) - Android18a (TGN)

Wine the Ox (GASH) - Whinox (TGN)

Air the Raven (GASH) - AirRaven (TGN)

Raine the Hedgehog (Brotherhood) - Raine (TGN)

Nite the wolf (Brotherhood) - lonewolf (ff dot net)

---------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

_Although it is a sin, envy is something the always seem to creep up on us. Jealousy is natural and it often leads to trouble._

_Sometimes fights start out through Jealousy. Sometimes it's down to anger that someone has achieved things easily where you have had to work hard._

_Sometimes you have to fight just to survive. There are those who discriminate just because you are different. However those that seem Prejudice may often be doing what they do for another reason._

_Can someone do something they don't want to do all because of a code, a law that seems to apply to them through something which is a choice?_

_If Someone is trying to kill you is it ok to kill them in defense?_

_Which is good, which is evil, which is wrong, which is right?_

_When two tribes go to war can some good come out of it?_

_Envy is a terrible thing._

****

Deep beneath the ground in a secret location, the headquarters of an elite group of assassins exists where fighters from all around Earth gather to train. This is the Guild for Assassins Spies and Hunters, or GASH for short. They are mercenaries, often hired to do the dirty work evil people aren't willing to do themselves.

They have existed for over 50 years. Around 50 years ago their best fighter was sent to lead the attack on ARK. She has since died, but GASH has not. Now they are run by three assassins.

A female hedgehog with red fur and a huge hammer sits examining screens of the world's greatest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Another figure appears out of the Shadows behind the chair.

"You called for me Ruby?" asked the figure.

"We have a new client. He wants to see Sonic dead and has hired GASH to kill him", said the Hedgehog.

"What? We have to kill Sonic. But he's my hero", said the figure.

"You still have to prove that you are GASH material. You have excellent training records but now it's time for some real experience", said Ruby.

"But Sonic…" said the figure

"We do not judge a clients motive, we do what they pay us to do. That is the life of a mercenary", said Ruby.

"Have you ever been told to do something you didn't want to do?" asked the figure.

"Once. And I've regretted it everyday since then", said Ruby.

"Then why do it?" asked the figure.

"The GASH code. We are mercenaries not heroes. Do this task I will give you my hammer", said Ruby.

"Wha… You're hammer, you think I'm ready?" asked the figure

"You will be if you can prove your loyalty to GASH. Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog", said Ruby.

"I will try my best. But how do I even find him?" asked the figure.

"One of Sonic's friends is Amy Rose", said Ruby

"Say no more", said the figure.

"You are dismissed", said Ruby.

The figure began to disappear into the Shadows but then suddenly turned back.

"May I ask who the client is?" asked the figure.

"Who do you think it is?" replied Ruby.

"Dr. Eggman?" asked the figure.

"Yes. Now go, do not disappoint me", said Ruby.

The figure completely disappeared and a Green Chameleon and a White Rabbit appeared from another dark corner of the room.

"Do you think it is wise to send someone so inexperienced on such a risky assignment?" asked the Rabbit.

"You have to start somewhere. Though I too think perhaps one of the Deadly gems should deal with this", said the Chameleon

"Like it or not we are getting old. Maybe if Sapphire was still alive we might've had a chance", said Ruby, "However something new has come to my attention. Look at the screen"

The Screen showed a picture of Shadow, Sonic and numerous others.

"What am we supposed to be looking at?" asked the Chameleon.

"These are pictures of all of Professor Gerald's experiments. These are all part of Project Shadow", said Ruby.

"So?" asked the Rabbit.

"Remember when Sapphire sent us after Joz the bat as he had the name Master hunter", said Ruby.

"Yeah. You think we should find all of these Ultimate lifeforms and fight them to show we're better?" asked the Rabbit.

"Exactly. They've even started their own little group called The Brotherhood", said Ruby.

"I suppose it could be what we need to get the word out. GASH is back in business and the Deadly gems are leading the charge", said the Chameleon.

"Good I have your support. Let's send out Air to get some information", said Ruby, "Diamond, Emerald you brief Air on his objectives. I'll keep an eye on the Sonic assignment", said Ruby.

"Right", said the Rabbit and the Chameleon.

Emerald and Diamond left the room to carry out their orders. Ruby remained in her chair examining the screens.

**We will prove that we are the ultimate fighters on this planet.**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

I'm one of those who like the idea of Manic being Amy's Brother instead of Sonic's.

**All copyright info on first chapter**

--------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

**_Chapter 1 - Sibling Rivalry_**

****

Sonic and Shadow stared each other down waiting for the other to attack. The soft warm air of Beautiful Beach brushed across their skins. Grasping an Emerald tightly each they attacked. Their Chaos energy attacks cancelled each other out and the two smashed into each other sending them flying in the opposite direction. Both flipped and skidded across the floor with the hand against the ground. Dashing towards each other again, both punched the other's chin. They two turned to face each other again.

"You've gotten stronger Shadow. You're almost as powerful as me now", said Sonic.

"Less talk more fight", said Shadow.

Just as they were about to continue their fight they were called over by Amy.

"Hey guys, foods ready", said Amy.

"Cool. Come on Shadow, we'll finish this another time", said Sonic.

Sonic ran off to the Beach hut, Shadow sighed and followed.

It had been a couple of months since the whole Streak Incident and now it was summer. All of the 12 heroes were at the beach to enjoy the sunshine, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio and Charmy. Amy grabbed Sonic's arm as soon as he came close enough. Sonic groaned but allowed Amy to hug tightly on his arm.

"I'm so glad you're here Sonic", said Amy.

"Like I was going to miss out on a party", said Sonic.

A loud voice could be heard from behind them. Someone was surfing and enjoying the big waves of the ocean. Shadow looked behind him to find a Green Hedgehog surfing the waves and moving towards the beach.

"Amy I thought this place would be ours only", said Shadow.

"It is. Hey who's that?" asked Amy turning around also, "No way"

Amy let go of Sonic and ran to the ocean. She hugged the Green Hedgehog. Sonic stood their shocked.

"Heh! You're not Jealous are you Sonic?" asked Shadow smiling.

"No of course not", said Sonic.

Sonic ran towards the Green Hedgehog followed by Shadow.

"Who's this Amy?" asked Sonic.

Amy let go of the Hedgehog.

"Oh sorry guys. Manic this is Sonic and Shadow, Sonic, Shadow this is Manic, My Brother", said Amy.

"Pleasure you meet you dudes. So what's going on here, some sort of beach party?" asked Manic.

"Brother! You never told me you had a brother", said Sonic.

"You never asked", said Amy, "Yeah Manic it's a beach party and you're more than welcome to join us"

"So Manic, I suppose you have loads of embarrassing stories about your sister huh?" asked Shadow.

"Oh a ton. Let's go back to the hut and I'll tell you some of my favourites. This one time Amy had just got her hammer and she was using it to smash everything…" said Manic leading the two male Hedgehogs back to the hut.

"Hey! Don't tell Sonic that story. Manic please", said Amy.

Amy chased the three hedgehogs back to the hut. Inside Manic continued to tell stories that made the other 11 heroes laugh. Amy was not amused.

"So what have you been doing with yourself Manic?" asked Amy trying to change the subject.

"I've been wandering the beaches looking for the ultimate wave. Still haven't found it though", said Manic.

"Shame Chaos isn't still alive. He would certainly give you a challenge", said Sonic.

"Even if he was I'm not letting you smash up the Master Emerald again just for some silly waves", said Knuckles.

"Oh lighten up Red. Actually guys if you'll excuse me I have something I need to take care of", said Manic.

Manic stood preparing to leave.

"Aw don't go now. We want to hear more stories about Amy as a child, erm I mean a younger child", said Rouge.

"I'm not leaving, just I need to be alone for a while", said Manic.

Manic left and the party resumed as normal. Amy grabbed Sonic and led him to the roof of the hut. By now it was night and the stars were out. Sonic lay against the soft roof of the hut.

"So what do you think of Manic?" asked Amy.

"Yeah he's great. After those stories I don't think I'll ever see you in the same light again", said Sonic smiling.

Amy slapped Sonic's belly.

"Hey", said Amy.

"Lighten up Amy. At least you have these stories", said Sonic, "I can't remember anything before the Scrap Brain incident"

"The stars look beautiful tonight don't they Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Yeah they're cool", said Sonic.

Suddenly some grunting noises could be heard in the distance. Sonic and Amy looked over in that direction to find Manic practicing hammer strikes with a giant hammer.

"So that's what he's doing. Training", said Amy.

"What he carries a hammer too?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah he had a special hammer made that can be transformed into surfboard. All of the Rose's carry hammers", said Amy.

"He doesn't seem like a Freedom Fighter though", said Sonic.

"That's a good point. I've never seen Manic fight before. I always though his hammer was for show. But if he's training there must be a reason behind it", said Amy, "Sonic I'm worried".

"About what?" asked Sonic.

"Manic. Even if he is my brother there's this nagging feeling that something isn't right. He suddenly appears when Eggman has gone quiet", said Amy.

"You're Jealous aren't you?" asked Sonic.

"What?" asked Amy.

"You're Jealous that he's held my attention since he got here. You're Jealous that everyone adores him right now", said Sonic.

"I am not. Just be careful Sonic. I haven't seen him in a long time", said Amy.

"Ok Amy I believe you. I'll be careful", said Sonic.

The next day, as Sonic quickly said goodbye he was stopped by Manic.

"Wait Sonic. Can I speak to your privately", said Manic.

Sonic nodded and the two left the hut. They continued their conversation as they walked along the beach.

"Sonic I have a problem. Someone is trying to kill me", said Manic.

"Go on", said Sonic.

"I'm not the type of person who works. I steal to get by. Yeah I know it's wrong but I have no choice", said Manic.

"Stealing? You still have a choice, just live with Amy", said Sonic.

"I can't. She still lives off mom and dads money. They disowned me and I vowed I would never rely on them again", said Manic.

"Well anyway what do you need me for?" asked Sonic.

"I'm sick of running from them. I want to fight them, but not alone. Will you help me?" asked Manic.

Sonic took a moment to think.

"I won't hurt an innocent person, but then you sound like you really need help. Ok I'll assist you but I'm not going to fight unless it's necessary", said Sonic.

"That'll do. Come on follow me", said Manic.

Meanwhile Amy and Tails had been watching the conversation.

"I don't trust him", said Tails.

"Hey that's my brother", said Amy.

"Sorry, but he comes here out of nowhere. Doesn't tell us what he's been up to. Sneaks off during the night and now he's talking to Sonic privately. Something's up", said Tails.

"You have a point. Though I think you're also Jealous of Manic spending so much time with Sonic is such a short time", said Amy.

"Also Jealous? Well at least you're admitting it. I suppose you're right", said Tails.

Just then Sonic and Manic ran off.

"Hey where are they going?" asked Amy.

"Let's follow them", said Tails.

Manic led Sonic to an abandoned warehouse outside of Capitol City. Most of the windows had been boarded up. Some light made it into the warehouse. Inside was nothing. Sonic was confused, if this was a hideout where was all the people. He turned to find that Manic had disappeared.

"Huh? Manic? Where did you go?" asked Sonic.

The only noise that could be heard was the echo of Sonic's footsteps as he wandered through the warehouse. Then all of a sudden two metal pincers came out from the ground and grabbed Sonic while he was off guard. All of the lights then came on to reveal Manic at a video camera with a large TV screen above his head.

"What the? Manic what's going on?" asked Sonic.

"My name is Manic Rose. I am a hired assassin from a group known as GASH, the Guild for Assassins, Spies and Hunters. It's our policy to reveal our real identities before we make our kills", said Manic.

"Hired Assassin. Oh let me guess, Eggman paying you for this right", said Sonic.

"Correct Hedgehog", said Eggman suddenly appearing on the TV screen.

"What's you plan this time Egghead?" asked Sonic.

"I haven't actually got one, but as soon as you're gone I'm sure to think of something", said Eggman, "Ok assassin, finish the job".

"I'm sorry Sonic. I can't believe I have to kill my hero. But a job's a job", said Manic.

Manic edged closer as Sonic struggled to get out of his binds.

"No, I'm not going to let it end like this", said Sonic.

Manic held his hammer up high as if to strike Sonic. But that's as far as it got as Amy jumped out of nowhere and smashed her hammer into Manic.

"Leave Sonic alone", said Amy, "I don't know what's going on with you, but if you're trying to kill Sonic you're my Enemy".

"Amy! You don't understand. I was hoping to do this without your interference. But if I have to take you out first, well then bring it on", said Manic.

As Manic and Amy fought, Tails released Sonic from his binds. Manic smashed his hammer into Amy, sending her flying into the opposite wall. Sonic was then freed.

"AMY, RUN!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic and Tails ran out of the building as Amy returned to her feet. Distracted by Sonic and Tails' escape, Manic was then hit by Amy. Manic slid across the floor by the force.

"Ok Brother Talk. What's going on here?" asked Amy.

"I have no time for this sis. I have to kill Sonic the hard way now", said Manic running towards the exit of the warehouse. Amy followed.

Meanwhile outside Sonic and Tails ran through the desert surrounding the warehouse. They were suddenly stopped by a large metal wall that had suddenly sprouted from the ground. Tails grabbed Sonic and tried to fly over but was shot at by guns. Sonic grabbed Tails' arm and raced away from the bullet fire. There was no where to hide as Manic came out of the warehouse and spotted them instantly.

Then suddenly there was an explosion, creating a hole in the wall.

"Follow me", said a black hedgehog from the hole.

"Should we trust him?" asked Tails.

"We don't have a choice", said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails raced off towards the Hedgehog. Manic tried to keep up but lost them. He then turned his attention to Amy who had caught up to him.

"Good Sonic got away", said Amy.

"Damn it sis, you don't understand", said Manic

"Well tell me then. What have you been doing all these years?" asked Amy.

"I'm an assassin, part of a group led by Grandma Ruby", said Manic.

"Grandma Ruby? She's alive?" asked Amy.

"Yes. We got hired by someone to take out Sonic. Ruby is testing me with this job", said Manic, "And I don't intend to fail"

"Let me guess. Eggman right. Well Manic you have two options. We could continue fighting or you could bring me to grandma and I'll see if maybe I can change her mind", said Amy.

"It's not going to work, but I suppose fighting is getting us nowhere", said Manic, "Ok I'll take you to GASH headquarters".


	3. The Brotherhood

Enter the new characters. Pictures of these characters can be found at my DA account. Please take a look and if you can't comment there, do so here.

Magick is spelt like that on purpose. There's a reason why though I don't want to explain here.

**All copyright info on first chapter**

--------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

**_Chapter 2 - The Brotherhood_**

****

The Rogues weren't the type to just sit around and do nothing, especially Shadow. When he saw Sonic leave with that mysterious Green Hedgehog he had to follow them. Naturally Rouge and Omega came with him, they weren't about to break up the team just yet. They continued to follow as the new black Hedgehog led Sonic and Tails away from the fight.

"Shadow, Something's bothering me. Sonic isn't the type to run away from a fight. It's Illogical", said Omega.

"Perhaps his true nature is starting to show through, Perhaps Sonic is nothing more than a coward", said Shadow.

"Hey look that Black Hedgehog is leading them to another abandoned warehouse", said Rouge.

Sure enough the Black Hedgehog led the two heroes to a small warehouse nested quite comfortable in the middle of the city.

"Ok buddy, just who are you?" asked Sonic.

"I'll explain everything once we're inside", said the Black Hedgehog searching for a hidden switch.

"Hey Sonic why did you run from Manic?" asked Tails.

"I dunno. Guess I must've got caught up in the heat of the moment. As soon as I saw our new friend here I just had this feeling that I had to follow him", said Sonic

"But what about Amy? Knuckles? The Rogues? They're all at risk now", said Tails.

"Oh my god you're right. I left Amy fighting her brother alone", said Sonic, "I have to go back to rescue her"

"Not today brother", said the Black Hedgehog pulling Sonic into the dark hallway that had just opened up.

Shadow grabbed Rouge and Omega and followed Sonic into the dark hallway too. Shadow bumped straight into Sonic as he skidded to a halt, knocking them both off their feet.

"Hey! Shadow?" asked Sonic getting back up.

"You didn't think the Rogues were going to miss out on all the action did you?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow the Hedgehog too? Well done Raine", said a new voice.

In front of the group was an Android that looked like a cross between Maria and Emerl. The Black Hedgehog stood next to the Android.

"Greetings Brothers. I am Sephie, and this is Raine. Shadow, Sonic we share similar origins to you, for you see we too were part of Project Shadow", said the Android.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood. A group for all those who were a part of Project Shadow", said Raine.

"What? There were more ultimate lifeforms?" Asked Rouge.

"Indeed. There are two other members here already, one I believe you've already met, Nite the Wolf", said Sephie.

Sonic examined Raine more closely. His spikes were much thinner and seemed more like a long batch of hair than thick spikes. Complementing his black fur was a pattern on top that looked like Rain. It was clear where the name came from. His cuffs were spiked leather bracelets.

"As you know I am Raine the Hedgehog. We've done some research and concluded that I was created sometime in between Sonic and Shadow, developing the more streamlined spines", said Raine, "I found Sephie alone and upset. When I found the truth about her origins I felt like I found a Kindred Spirit and went to find more. I never thought I would find the finished Project, Sonic or the great leader of The 3 Shadows, the first model Shadow"

"I was created when Gerald though of using ancient technology from the Gizoid. He replicated its Skill copying ability, though it took 18 attempts. I was model 18a. 18b and 18c fell in battle and so the idea was scrapped. Gerald created me to look like Maria to fill the void her death left in his life. I spent the majority of the first few years of my life being Gerald's Assistant. When I found out about Maria I aimed to live the life she never had", said Sephie.

"I see it. You're like a mix between Emerl and Maria", said Shadow, "Hey is that?"

"Yes it's Maria's Gun", said Sephie moving her hand to reveal a gun in a holster.

"I thought I'd lost it forever", said Shadow.

"So you have all of Emerl's skill copying abilities? That could prove useful later on", said Omega.

"Wait a minute, how come you know so much about Sonic and Shadow?" asked Rouge.

"Good point", said Sonic.

"Oh we've been monitoring your progress very closely. They way you handled Streak and The Seven Chaos Demons were more than enough proof if ever we needed it. We were unsure about approaching Sonic. Shadow is a different matter, there was never a right moment", said Raine.

"I understand, though I'm not overly fond of being spied on", said Shadow.

"Like we care hedgehog", said Raine, "Both you and Sonic are more than welcome to join the Brotherhood"

"Erm, we'll think about it right Shadow", said Sonic

Shadow shrugged.

"I don't really care; I'm already part of a team. I fight alongside the Ultimate E-series Robot and the ultimate treasure hunter. I already feel like I'm where I belong", said Shadow.

"I'm going to have to agree with Shadow. I have enough friends already", said Sonic.

"Oh great I went all that way and they don't even want to Join. Jerks", said Raine.

Raine stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" asked Rouge.

"Oh that's just how Raine is. He always seems to be in a bad mood. I think it's because he was given such a girly name", said Sephie.

"Well anyway it's been fun but I have to deal with an assassin on my tail and an evil genius about to start something sinister", said Sonic.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" asked Sephie.

The room went silent for a while before Sephie fired Maria's gun at an overhanging vent. The panel which the bullet hit and dropped to the floor. Hiding behind it was a Black bird creature. The Bird dropped to the floor and took a defensive stance with his Tongfer Cutlass combo.

The bird was all Black, with the exception of a small patch of white fur on his chest. He wore a green monocle on his right eye and his shoes had a zigzag pattern, splitting its colour scheme of cream and red. The bladed weapons had golden handles, with the Tongfer sword being held with his left arm and the Cutlass sword held with his right.

"Who are you?" asked Sephie.

"Call me Air the Raven", said the Bird

"Well Air, What are you doing here? Why are you spying on us?" asked Sephie.

"You'll have to beat me to find out", said Air before taking off into the air with his large wings.

"Why does everything come down to fighting? Well if that's the way you want to play it, bring it on", said Sephie.

Sephie jumped to her feet with her sight focused on Air. Her eyes turned red, which if it meant the same thing it did for Emerl, Sephie was using the Skill copy technique. This was confirmed as she said

"Scanning…Skill copied", said Sephie.

Sephie's Metallic armour suddenly sprouted wings and Sephie was flying just like Air. Air bombed into Sephie preparing to strike her with his blades. Sephie dodged the attack with her eyes turning red once more.

"Scanning…Skill copied", said Sephie.

Air turned around to find Sephie was using the same attack he just did. Sephie bumped straight into Air, pushing him into the wall. Air fell to the floor and just as he got up an arrow flew past him with a rope attached. The rope tied round him, binding him by tying his arms and his wings together.

"What the hell?" asked Air.

"Well done Angel", said Sephie.

In a doorway stood a purple Hedgehog that sort of resembled Amy. Spikes pointed outside and complimented its dreadlocked nicely. It was female and around the same age as Amy. She wore a black shirt, red belt and a low cut cyan top. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a giant orb attached. She also wore Red gloves with the finger tips removed and a purple mark on each. As well as a long pink scarf and pink shoes with a purple stripe and sole.

She was holding a bow and reached back to pull out another arrow from the satchel on her back.

"That's OK Angel, I'm sure we've got him now", said Sephie.

"Better to be safe than sorry", said Angel

"Oh where are my manners. Guys this is Angel Storm Rose, also known as Rose Caída", said Sephie.

"It means Fallen Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you", said Angel

"A Rose? You're not any relation to Amy or Manic are you?" asked Sonic

"Never heard of them Amigos", said Angel, "Though I know the name Rose is prestigious, they are no doubt a relation. Though it doesn't matter, I was adopted anyway"

"Angel was a Hedgehog infused with Echidna DNA from a fossil he found on Angel Island", said Sephie, "She is adept with a bow and arrow and that orb around her neck allows her to use Magick"

Shadow walked over to Air and examined his weapons.

"An odd combo, but you seem to be very adept with them", said Shadow.

Shadow then swung the blades around.

"I didn't know you were into Weapons Shadow", said Sonic.

"It's more of a hobby. I like the feel of a good gun or blade between my fingers", said Shadow.

"Hey get off them", said Air.

Shadow held the tip of the Cutlass on the Edge of Air's throat.

"Show me respect bird or I'll slice your throat", said Shadow

"Cool it Shadow. You said you'd tell us what you're doing here is we beat you", said Sonic, "So come on, talk already"

"My name is Air the Raven, GASH member number 14869. I've been sent to investigate your organisation", said Air.

"GASH! Again!" said Sonic.

"The Guild for Assassin's Spies and Hunters are still going! Oh this isn't good…wait you know about them Grandpa…" said Rouge.

Rouge had started to take Joz's Gear as Standard and was holding onto The Annemuir.

"Your Grandmother Sapphire was part of a subsection of GASH known as the Deadly gems. They were Jealous of my title and spent a great deal of their free time hunting me down", said Rouge

"That's right, I remember. But Sapphire's dead isn't she?" asked Shadow.

Rouge turned her head to side upset.

"Yes…I don't like that Grandpa there's something you're not telling me…Not today Rouge, some other time", said Rouge.

"Well if Sapphire's dead, who's in Charge? Ruby?" asked Shadow.

"She was the next in line, so probably", said Rouge.

"She is. How do you know our master?" asked Air.

"About 50 years ago they were the greatest assassins ever known, but I…I mean my Grandfather had the title of Master hunter. We had to fight them as The 3 Shadows plenty of times", said Rouge.

"But they must be in their 60's by now", said Shadow.

"Which is why they have new Blood. Air, Manic, who knows who else", said Sonic

"So what do you think they want?" asked Sephie.

"You're a group of Ultimate Lifeforms; I'm thinking this is another test of strength. They want to prove their worth as bounty hunters by going after us", said Shadow, "You can count me in. Attacking you just because you're part of Project Shadow is just low"

"Which means you have the powers of the Ultimate Rogues on your side too", said Omega.

"What about us Sonic? Are we going to help them too?" asked Tails.

"Hmm! On the one hand we'd be helping people who are being treated unfairly, on the other Eggman's up to something and we must be ready to stop whatever it is he's planning", said Sonic

"Manic's part of GASH right. We can still be prepared for Eggman but with Manic still on your tail your apart of this too", said Tails.

"I guess you're right. We'll go get Knuckles and then you'll have the support of the Sonic Heroes too", said Sonic.

"Wait Manic failed?" asked Air.

"Yes, though if it wasn't for Amy….Oh god! I forgot again. She could be in serious trouble", said Sonic

"Manic's not going to hurt his sister Sonic. He's after you. If anything he'll take her unconscious body to GASH HQ", said Air.

"Then you're going to take us there, NOW!" said Sonic angrily.

"Angel! Get Nite and Raine. It looks like we have a fight on our hands", said Sephie.


	4. The Guild of Assassins Spies and Hunters

Sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I normally would, but if you've been reading my Blog you'll know I've been working, and my dad seems to be hogging the computer at the weekend.

Though you should know I'm off to Tenerife for a week on Friday. I may do some more writing there on my laptop. Perhaps I'll start Deep Pressure, I haven't decided yet. It is planned.

Before I start Chapter 3 which introduces more new characters I want you ALL to check my DA. I'm VERY proud of my Sonic Adventure Zero cover. Normally my art sucks but that's pretty good. So good I find myself getting lost in the picture.

**All copyright info on first chapter**

--------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

**_Chapter 3 - The Guild of Assassins Spies and Hunters_**

****

While all this was going on Cream and Big were busy tidying up after the beach party, rather angry that Amy had left them, guests in her house, to tidy up while she goes on an adventure without them.

"Oh Amy where are you?" said Big

"Now now Mr. Big. I'm sure there's a rational explanation as to why Miss Amy left us alone, leaving us to clean up after everybody", said Cream.

"Rational explanation? She's out having fun with Sonic!" said Big

"No, Sonic left with Mr. Manic", said Cream, "Hey you don't think she's in any danger do you?"

Big paused for a moment

"I do now", said Big

Cream and Big stopped what they were doing for a moment, and then suddenly dashed out of the hut. They found Vector crashed out against the side of the hut. He had hit the drink pretty hard and it showed. Charmy and Espio were pulling at Vector's limbs trying to get him to stand up.

"Come on Vector get up. The Party's over. It's time to go home", said Charmy.

"Come on Vector", said Espio, "We may not have a job but we can't stay here"

"MISTER ESPIO, MISTER CHARMY! We're worried about Amy can you help us track her down", said Cream.

Suddenly Vector jumped to his feet.

"A JOB! Of course we'll help ya Cream", said Vector, "How much does this job pay?"

"Pay? You know we don't have any money Vector", said Big

"Aw man! Oh well anything for a friend", said Vector

"I remember seeing them head this way not too long ago", said Espio, "You want us to go in the same direction Vector?"

"Sounds like a good start, Whoa!" said Vector before falling back on his backside again.

"Are you alright?" asked Charmy

"I'm fine Charmy. Jus' need ta take a moment to shake this pounding headache off", said Vector.

After a few minutes they all headed towards the desert where luckily Charmy caught a glimpse of Manic leading Amy into the Jungle. They managed to catch up just as Manic led Amy inside a secret passageway. The five stopped in front of the entrance as the door slammed shut.

"Now what do we do?" asked Charmy.

"We find a way in", said Vector.

As they started to search the entrance Espio, who had been standing right at the back, had been grabbed by someone. A hand covered his mouth preventing him from screaming. He felt scared at first until he noticed a familiar scent. After he had been dragged through the Jungle for a while his kidnapped stopped and let him go.

"What are you doing here little one?" asked a familiar voice, "Leave this place at once"

"Grandma is that you?" asked Espio.

A figure appeared out of nowhere. A Green Female Chameleon who appeared to be in her mid-sixties. She wore simple dress, a loose light white top with a pink lining and a picture of an emerald in the middle, and a loose Black skirt held up by a brown belt holding several ninja stars.

"Hello Espio, how are you?" asked the Chameleon.

"Grandma Emerald it is you. You're pretty strong for a 70 year old", said Espio.

"Hey I'm not that old, yet", said Emerald, "Anyway you can't stay here. I cannot allow you to uncover the secret here"

"But we got a job to find Amy Rose. She just walked in there with Manic Rose", said Espio.

"Never mind that. I don't want you to get involved", said Emerald.

"Don't worry about me Grandma. I'm pretty tough and I've mastered all the ninja skills you taught me", said Espio.

"I don't care. Someone big is about to happen and I don't want you caught in the crossfire", said Emerald.

"I am not going to abandon a job. I'm not going to let the other Chaotix Detectives down", replied Espio angrily.

"Respect your elder's boy. I'm your grandmother, do as you're told!" said Emerald Angrily.

The two Chameleons stared at each other in angry stances saying nothing until shouts of "ESPIO!" could be heard. Then Emerald disappeared using her stealth camouflage.

"I'm sorry Espio. Please just leave before you get hurt", said Emerald.

"Grandma Wait!" exclaimed Espio.

Just then the rest of the Detectives as the Rose Petals rejoined Espio.

"What was all that about? Who were you talking to?" asked Vector

"Something big is about to happen. We have to follow Amy through that secret passageway. She could be in serious danger if Grandma's worried about me being here", said Espio.

"Grandma?" said Vector softly before following Espio who led the team back to the secret passageway.

The door was closing again and Espio quickly fired a ninja star towards the tiny gap between the door and the wall. It held the door open for a while allowing Vector and big to pull it back open. A dark tunnel appeared before them, with the only light being from tiny torches which lined up the walls.

"Come on, we have to hurry", said Vector leading the group down the tunnel.

Meanwhile Amy and Manic had passed through the dark corridors and arrived at GASH HQ. Its walls were cold, sterile and grey. It felt like Prison Island all over again.

"This is the Guild of Assassins Spies and Hunters, usually just abbreviated to GASH. We are an organisation devoted to mastering the fine arts of hunting, spying and assassination. Many believe these to be Evil; however they still require an honourable amount of dedication to master. I found myself coming here immediately after the old man tossed me out of our old house. Grandma Ruby took care of me, she understood me and she taught me everything I needed to know", said Manic.

"You know we really missed you. Dad didn't say it then but he loves you and he was heartbroken when you disappeared", said Amy.

"I know. But by the time I found out the truth I had already begun my training. I'm just about ready to graduate now. As soon as I kill Sonic I will pass and I will inherit Ruby's hammer", said Manic.

A Dark red Ox suddenly appeared holding a plunger and toweling himself down.

"Do not block the toilet, it sick", said the Ox.

"What?" asked Manic confused.

"Oh never mind. Just stay away for a while", said the Ox, "So who's your friend? And do you think it's wise to bring guests into GASH HQ?"

"This is my sister Amy. She twisted my arm into bringing her here to see Madam Ruby", said Manic

"Welcome to GASH Amy. I'm Wine the Ox", said the Ox

"Wine is master of the bow staff and is very strong", said Manic before whispering the rest in her ear," but not all the bright and a little stubborn"

Amy studied Wine a little more closely. He didn't wear any clothes besides some spiked bracelets, a belt to hold his bow staff, white gloves and brown boots. His Wine covered fur covered most of his body, but like Sonic and herself, didn't cover her arms or muzzle area. Like Shadow, Wine had a small patch of fur on his chest only his was darker shade of red. Another patch appeared between his long bone horns on his head.

"It's a Pleasure to meet you Wine", said Amy

"Hey Manic have you heard? Air's been captured by that Brotherhood organisation", said Wine.

"No way! Air's too good a spy to get caught!" exclaimed Manic

"In fact Madam Ruby's furious right now, I wouldn't go in there if I were you", said Wine unaware that Ruby had just appeared behind him.

"No it's OK Wine. I'm sure Manic has a reasonable explanation as to why my Granddaughter has been brought into the guild without my permission", said Ruby.

As Manic tried to explain Amy checked how much Ruby had changed from the last time she saw her. Her fur didn't seem as solid though besides that there was no difference. Despite being in her late sixties she could still carry that massive hammer with ease. The hammer itself had a stone core with blood red sides and spikes on either end of the block part. She still wore her black top and shorts with black boots, white gloves and a black hair band. The hair bundles either side of her face now drooped a little. She did look very angry and this highlighted the age wrinkles just at the side of her eyes.

Amy decided it was time she spoke and interrupted their argument.

"I persuaded Manic to bring me here. I want you to call off the hit on Sonic", said Amy.

"Child you do not understand. GASH has lasted a long time, I myself being a graduate for fifty years. Not once have we failed, not once have we called off a hit", said Ruby.

"But you're after the Hedgehog I love. I will not allow you or any other person to hurt my Sonic", said Amy.

"Sonic shouldn't be our concern anyway. Air is in trouble. The Brotherhood knows we're after them. We should be planning for an attack", said Manic.

"Completing a client's task is always our concern, but you do have a point", said Ruby.

Just then the Chaotix Detectives and the other two Rose Petals appeared, joining Amy.

"Amy. Oh thank goodness you're alright", said Cream.

"Well another job well done boys", said Vector

"Er Excuse me, who are you?" asked Ruby.

"I ma'am am Vector the Crocodile. Detective extraordinaire and these two are my associates, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon", said Vector.

"I'm Cream the Rabbit and this is Big the Cat, We're Amy's best friends", said Cream

"Ok, so what are you doing in our SECRET HEADQUARTERS", screamed Ruby.

"Yeah what are you guys doing here?" asked Amy

"We though you might be in trouble so we got the Chaotix to help us find you again", said Big, "So what's going on? Why do you leave us?"

"Sorry guys but I had to protect Sonic…" said Amy explaining what was happening.

Meanwhile watching everything on the security cameras was Diamond the Rabbit.

"No No No! Why did Cream have to come here?" asked Diamond angrily

"Face it, the next generation of fighters are involved in our war now", said Emerald suddenly appeared from the shadows

"But I don't want my Granddaughter getting hurt", said Diamond.

"I know the feeling. I warned Espio to stay away from GASH but he went in anyway", said Emerald.

"This isn't good. The last of the footage Air sent us showed the Sonic Heroes and the Ultimate Rogues were siding with the Brotherhood. That includes Rouge. I don't know about you but fighting the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow, and the granddaughter of Sapphire and Joz seems a mammoth task. And with our grandchildren to worry about they do seem to have a big advantage on us", said Diamond.

"Oh Sapphire, If only you were alive today. You could guide us on how to deal with this complicated situation", said Emerald

"It's Sapphire's mentality that got us into this mess in the first place. All that Rivalry with Joz just because he was the Master hunter rubbed off on us. Now we feel we have to beat them to prove ourselves", said Diamond.

"I suppose you're right, but that doesn't help", said Emerald.

The screens showed Vector shaking Ruby's hand.

"Hey what's going on now?" asked Diamond.

Diamond turned up the sound.

"We know what Shadow's like. He has some sort of special influence over Sonic too. We'll talk to them, see if they will leave this matter between you and the brotherhood", said Vector.

"And if they refuse", said Wine.

"We'll fight by your side to even things out", said Vector.

"WHAT? Fight Sonic? Are you mad?" asked Charmy

"We have to help those in need. And if what they say is true GASH will be outnumbered. It's the right thing to do", said Vector.

"In any case we should prepare for battle", said Manic.

"Agreed.", said Ruby, "Wine show our guests to the armoury"


	5. The notsocalm before the storm

Sorry it took so long to update. After I came home from Tenerife I got my Creative Zen touch 20GB the weekend after so you can guess what I was doing that weekend.

This fic is getting difficult to write. As always I have an idea of what the ending is going to be but getting there and making it a decent length is proving to be very difficult.

I cannot wait until Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush are out. New games always inspire me and I need some good ideas.

**All copyright info on first chapter**

--------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

**_Chapter 4 - The Not-So-Calm before the storm_**

****

Manic led the Rose Petals and the Chaotix Detectives to the GASH armoury. Manic handed them a tranquilizer gun and a strange device.

"I'm not going to ask you to kill Sonic for us. But Please put him to sleep with this or use this tracking device", said Manic.

"No way. We're only going to talk to Sonic. I'm still not sure whether or not I should even be helping you", said Amy.

"While we're just going to talk it's still wise to arm ourselves. And these non-lethal weapons will give us a nice edge", said Espio.

"If things don't work out as planned you'll need to come back here…" said Manic

"Hiding behind weapons. And you think you're better than a group of Ultimate Lifeforms. Thanks but no thanks. My jaws and fists are all I need", said Vector.

"It's your choice", said Manic.

The Rose Petals and The Chaotix Detectives said their goodbyes and went after the brotherhood.

Meanwhile in the desert area where Manic had taken Sonic earlier, Rouge was examining the ground very carefully.

"How can you be so sure Grandpa…Oh, no need to take that tone with me oh great Master hunter", said Rouge

"What are you doing?" asked Raine

"According to my Grandpa's spirit Manic and Amy headed off in this direction", said Rouge.

"Grandpa's Spirit? You've lost me", said Raine.

"My Grandfather's spirit lives on in this blade. Through me he can use all his skills and communicate with everyone. He was once the greatest hunter this world has ever known so he knows how to track people down", said Rouge

"So we're meant to trust the word of a dead guy", said Raine.

"What other choice do we have?" said a Black fox.

This Black fox has already been introduced to the group as Nite the Wolf not too long ago. When Streak, Sonic's dark alter ego, split from Sonic all hell broke loose and it was Nite and some others that joined up with the five main teams to take him down. He was a black wolf who wore a black leather jacket. He had red marks on his gloves and boots and always carried two Magnums (the guns). He had already revealed his past as a Project Shadow prototype like Shadow.

"Good point", replied Raine, "Ok batgirl, lead the way"

"STOP!" shouted a familiar voice.

Out of nowhere the Rose Petals and the Chaotix Detectives appeared.

"Sonic please stay out of this war", said Vector.

"Sorry no can do. GASH want me dead, they want to pick on the Brotherhood, the Brotherhood is going to receive my help", said Sonic.

"Which mean the rest of the Sonic Heroes are going to help them too", said Tails

"As are the Rogues", said Shadow.

"Though I'm happy to see Amy is safe", said Sonic.

"Come on Sonic do you really want to start a war with GASH", said Amy, "You really want to fight my brother and grandmother"

"So Ruby is still alive huh? Take me to the Deadly gems. I'm sure they'll recognise this blade, after all it beat them the last time", said Rouge showing off The Annemuir.

"We're not going to reveal their location, it's not our place. Though know this, if you choose to fight GASH we'll be helping them", said Vector.

"HUH! Why?" asked Knuckles.

"Because members of both our teams have family within the organisation. We'll support them all the way", said Espio.

"Hold on…time really is cyclic", said Rouge.

Rouge pointed the Annemuir at Amy and said, "Ruby…"

Then at Cream and said, "Diamond…"

And finally Espio, "…and Emerald. Yes I can see the resemblance"

"You're right", said Shadow, "How come I didn't see it earlier?"

"Well, Well! Shadow the Hedgehog, it's been a long time. 45 years if I'm not mistaken", said a familiar voice.

Ruby, Emerald and Diamond suddenly appeared.

"And that's The Annemuir so you must be Rouge", said Ruby

"Ruby? You've aged quite well. You think your body can keep up with me in a young body like this. You couldn't keep up last time", said Rouge.

"Huh? Last time?" asked Ruby

"Oh sorry. My Grandfather's spirit lives on in this blade. I have all his moves and abilities with me", said Rouge, "With the genes of your old leader as well might I add. You wouldn't just be fighting a 17 year old girl; you'd be fighting the Master hunter and Sapphire all in one"

"Joz and Sapphire? Had Children?..." said Ruby with a puzzled look on her face

"I know they hardly seemed like the type to end up together", said Shadow.

"Oh I don't know… Sapphire definitely acted strangely around Joz", said Diamond.

"Could we please talk about the past later? Don't we have a fight to plan?" asked Raine.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. How about both teams meet up here tomorrow at noon?" asked Ruby

"Fine with us", said Raine.

"Do we really have to fight? Can't we just live in peace", said Sephie.

"You are protecting Sonic, one we've been hired to assassinate. You also have one of us", said Ruby

"Get real Ruby. This is another test of strength. You hate the fact that they are all Ultimate lifeforms", said Rouge.

"Maybe. The fact remains there will be a battle between our groups", said Ruby.

"It seems whenever anyone forms a group and starts believing they are better than everybody else, it leads to war", said Sephie, "So be it"

"Sonic are you still going to fight with them?" asked Amy.

"Yes", said Sonic.

"Please don't. I don't want to hurt you", said Amy turning her head away.

"Come again?" asked Sonic.

"Espio and Vector have made good points. I have to defend my family and even up the numbers. Tomorrow I will be fighting for GASH", said Amy.

Sonic remained stunned.

"I don't know what to say. Amy….I want you at your best tomorrow…Don't hold back", said Sonic.

Now it was everyone else's turn to be stunned. There was an awkward silence.

"Here tomorrow, bring Air", said Ruby breaking the silence.

"Well be there", said Raine.

Just as the two teams were about to depart for their bases Sonic collapsed. As the rest of the Brotherhood, heroes and rogues turned to see what the thud noise was they were bombarded by smoke bombs. When the smoke cleared Sonic, the gems, the petals and the Chaotix detectives were all gone.

"THOSE COWARDS!" shouted Knuckles.

"Come on we can't let them take Sonic", said Tails angrily.

The two remaining heroes dashed straight forward but there was no sign of them.

"Dammit! They disappeared!" said Tails.

"Now what do we do?" asked Knuckles.

Meanwhile Emerald held Sonic in her arms. Sonic has been tranquilized and unsurprisingly Amy wasn't happy.

"What are you going to do with Sonic?" asked Amy angrily.

"Our client should be at GASH headquarters any minute now. I think we'll let him decide the Blue Hedgehog's fate", said Ruby.

"Client? EGGMAN! You're going to let Eggman have his way with Sonic. LET HIM GO NOW", screamed Amy grasping her hammer tightly.

"Chill out Amy. That little stunt back there provided the perfect opportunity. Let that be a lesson to you my dear, never drop your guard", said Ruby.

"WHAT? How can you even suggest that to me? I won't let you or anyone else hurt Sonic, ever!" screamed Amy.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" asked Ruby, "You going to take me on?"

"I just might do that. Let him go right now", said Amy angrily.

"You do realise he's been hit by a tranquilizer. Even we did let him go he'll just drop to the ground", said Emerald.

Amy froze, realising Emerald was right.

"Ok fine. Take him to the base but when we get there know that I'll protect Sonic until my last breath", said Amy.

"Do what you want to do, though we will not fail a client, ever", said Ruby.

They arrived at GASH HQ to find Eggman waiting in the control room. Emerald dropped the unconscious Sonic at his feet.

"What is this", said Eggman.

"We thought maybe you'd like to finish him off", said Ruby

"Excellent", said Eggman, "Goodbye Sonic"

Eggman pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sonic. Amy quickly smashed her hammer across Eggman's hand, knocking the gun out of his hand and across the room.

"If you want Sonic, you'll have to get through me first", said Amy.

"ARGH! Amy, what are you doing here?" asked Eggman.

"Protecting Sonic. So have you finally given up realising you'll never beat Sonic?" said Amy smiling.

"Impudent little girl. I will destroy all of you", said Eggman, "But not now. As I understand it you and the rest of GASH, the petals and Chaotix are about to fight the Brotherhood, the Rogues and the rest of the Heroes. Have fun fighting each other"

"What are you planning?" asked Vector.

"Nothing gets by you Vector. Oh well, with all of you distracted I'll destroy Station Square with my new weapon", said Eggman.

"Yeah like we're really going to let you destroy Station Square", said Charmy

"Oh you'll leave Espio's Grandmother and the rest of GASH to fight the Brotherhood alone?" asked Eggman.

The six heroes froze on the spot. They knew they had to protect their family, they knew the gems were much older yet still as stubborn as ever, but they also knew they couldn't let Eggman get his way. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Dammit, we have to get the others to call off the fight", said Vector, "again!"

"URGH! This is just one crazy thing after the other", said Espio.

"It doesn't matter. If we stop him now there's no way he can attack Station Square anyway", said Amy.

Amy struck at Eggman but found Ruby's spiked Hammer smashing into her stomach. The force of the hit sent her flying into the opposite wall. Amy sprang back to her feet, grabbing her stomach in pain. A small amount of blood dropped from her mouth. She looked back shocked.

"Grandma….why?" asked Amy confused.

"We have to protect our clients my dear. No Matter what", said Ruby.

A fishing line wrapped round Ruby's body as Big cast his line. He pulled back and swung the Red hedgehog into the air. Diamond dashed to the line and cut it with her sword, releasing Ruby. Cheese then smashed into Diamond's face.

"Sorry Grandma, but no-one messes with the Rose Petals", said Cream.

"So be it. I'll teach you to respect your elders", said Diamond.

Diamond dashed into Cream knocking her off her feet. Cream sprang back up and threw cheese at Diamond. Meanwhile Amy held Ruby back as their hammers smashed together. Amy tried her hardest to hold her back but eventually Ruby pushed Amy back. Smashing her across the face, Ruby sent Amy flying back down the floor. This time she didn't get back up. Big tried to cast his fishing rod again but found that it had disappeared. He looked over to find Emerald holding the fishing rod in her hands.

"Looking for this", said Emerald.

Big went after Emerald but soon got struck at the back of the head by Ruby. Big fell to the floor unconscious. Ruby threw Amy onto top of Big and Diamond smacked into Cream, sending the young rabbit onto the pile. Cream tried to get back up but collapsed in exhaustion. The Rose Petals had been beaten by the Deadly Gems who barely broke a sweat.

Meanwhile The Chaotix Detectives had sneaked by and chased Eggman through GASH HQ. Eggman had just managed to stay ahead as he reached his latest weapon. It looked like the Egg Gorilla only much bigger. During their time on Mother Egg the Sonic Heroes fought the Egg Gorilla, a machine that had two large arms and a laser on the base of the main body, and had defeated it. Though this was something else.

"Looks like I'll have to defeat you little pests first. Ok, feel the wrath of The Egg Gorilla Mark II", said Eggman.

The two massive fists smashed straight into Vector and Espio, who quickly dodged the attack. Charmy tried a direct attack but came out worse. The Egg Gorilla 2 fell backwards and charged its huge laser. The Chaotix Detectives froze in horror as the laser fired, completely consuming the width and height of the corridor.

When the dust settled the three detectives lay on the floor unconscious.

"How pathetic. I'll let you live for now Vector. But next time I hope you can prove to be more of a challenge", said Eggman.

Eggman left as the six heroes lay on the floor defeated. Sonic was down and everyone else was getting ready for the big fight. Who will be left to stand up to Eggman now?


	6. The new threat

If you've been reading my Blog you'll know I've been doing a work experience placement that has now finished. In other words I'm back to my usual routine.

My DA has been getting the most attention. Sketches of the demons, Joz's Gemcraze stages, Joz's animations and the TGN characters. I've started SA shading and a new SA shaded pic of Joz is up alongside a new demon form. Please check out my DA and tell me what you think.

It was created as a visual aid to my work here and if you don't have a DA account a review here is good enough.

**All copyright info on first chapter**

--------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

**_Chapter 5 - The New threat_**

****

"Do it Manic", said Ruby

"I can't. He's my hero and I don't want Amy hating me", said Manic

"You had no problems before. If Amy hadn't saved his life…" said Ruby

"Grandma I'm sorry. Can't I just wait until Eggman returns", said Manic

"It pains me to say this Manic but if you cannot put your feelings aside you cannot be a GASH graduate", said Ruby, "What matters more, his life, your sisters love or your commitment to our cause"

Sonic felt weak but heard everything. He tried to moves his arms only to find them chained to the wall. Sonic groaned out loud.

"Damn he's awake", said Ruby, "Quickly do it before he regains his strength"

Manic gulped and grasped his hammer tightly.

"MANIC! Don't be a fool. Eggman is going to destroy Station Square with his new weapon. We need Sonic to stop him", screamed Amy.

"We do not care about the lives of normal people, we do what we are paid to do", said Ruby, "Do your job"

"Manic do you want innocent people to die? Do you want to be Eggman's slave? That's what will happen if you don't let Sonic go let alone kill him", said Amy.

"Do what you feel is right Manic", said Sonic weakly

Manic froze before smashing his hammer into Sonic's binds. The chains that held Sonic were now broken.

"Go Sonic. Try to take down Eggman. But know this, the next time we meet I'll be protecting Eggman", said Manic.

"You're not making sense child", said Ruby.

"He deserves and honest chance to defeat Eggman. I am not going to turn my back on GASH, but I will not kill someone who can't fight back", said Manic.

Ruby ran in front of Sonic and prepared to strike him down. Sonic skidded to a halt as Manic dashed in front and held back Ruby's hammer with his own. Sweat dropped down from Manic's brow as he held back his grandmother. She was surprisingly strong.

"Leave him be Grandmother. It's the honourable thing to do", said Manic angrily.

"Honour means nothing to us. We are assassins. Trivial things like that stop us from doing our job", said Ruby

"Well do it for the thrill of the hunt. Now we can track him down and stop him", said Manic

"This is not about fun, it's about doing what our client wants", said Ruby

Sonic meanwhile slid past the dueling hammer wielding hedgehogs, leading the Petals and the Detectives out of GASH HQ. Outside the rest of the Heroes and Rogues were exploring the jungle area in search of Sonic. Tails jumped for joy and grabbed onto Sonic as soon as he could.

"Sonic! You're OK!" said Tails.

"Come on Little Buddy. Do you think those losers could hold me?" asked Sonic smiling.

"That's not how I saw it", said Amy, "As I see it you owe Manic big time"

"You're right. But now we have more important matter to take care of. Eggman's heading to Station Square to destroy it with his latest weapon", said Sonic.

"He's rebuilt the Egg Gorilla. It's stronger, faster, and more powerful than before. We didn't stand a chance", said Espio.

"That could just mean you suck", said Shadow.

"Or it could mean we should be cautious and prepare our trump card first", said Sonic.

"The Emeralds? Again?" said Rouge moaning.

"Right Heroes and Rogues will go for the Emeralds while the Petals and the Detectives keep Eggman busy", said Sonic, "Any objections"

"What about the Brotherhood? We can hardly let them fight GASH alone", said Shadow.

"The Brotherhood can hold their own against GASH. Besides they will probably be after us anyway", said Sonic.

"In any case we shouldn't be standing here doing nothing", said Amy.

"She's right. Time to get moving", said Sonic

"Shadow sweetie, you couldn't warp us all to Station Square first could you?" asked Amy.

Shadow sighed and softly nodded his head. The gang held each other's hand in a circle with Shadow and Sonic together holding the one Emerald they had.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Sonic and Shadow together.

The 12 heroes arrived a second later in the heart of Station Square. Nothing had changed, it would be wrong to say it was quiet but there was no sign of any disturbance.

"Great looks like we got here first. Good luck guys. It shouldn't take us that long to find the emeralds again. We've done it plenty of times before", said Sonic.

"Just go, we can take care of Eggman", said Amy

Just then there was an explosion and in front of them appeared The Egg Gorilla Mark II

"Speak of the devil", said Sonic

"ARGH! You little pests are here already. Why hasn't GASH finished you off Hedgehog", said Eggman in frustration

"What can I say? I die hard", said Sonic

"Well Whatever Hedgehog, I will not be defeated again", said Eggman.

"That thing is much bigger than last time. Are you sure we shouldn't be fighting with them?" asked Knuckles.

"No, it'll take all six of us to get those emeralds quickly enough", said Sonic.

"Well what are we waiting for, there's no time for games", said Shadow.

Shadow dragged the Rogues to the Sonic Heroes and warped the six away from the arena.

"Where did they go?" asked Eggman, "Searching for the Emeralds I presume. They won't make it in time. ARGH! What the?"

Eggman looked over to the right arm and found that Amy had struck at the joint forcing the Egg Gorilla to fall to its side. The other five heroes attacked the cockpit and managed to do some damage. The Egg Gorilla recovered and flew to the opposite wall. Hanging off the Edge he called out to the six fighters.

"A lucky hit. Let's see if you can hit me again", said Eggman.

Meanwhile, while the Petals and Detectives fought the Egg Gorilla and the Rogues and Heroes collected the Emeralds, The Brotherhood and Wine met up on the desert plains, just like they planned. Raine threw Air towards Wine who untied him.

"As agreed. Now let's not waste anymore time", said Raine

"Hold on we're not all here yet", said Wine

"Four versus two doesn't really seem fair Raine. Perhaps we should wait", said Sephie

"It's their fault for not being here on time. I'm sick of waiting, they want a fight what the hell are we waiting for", said Nite

Just then the rest of GASH appeared.

"Great, now we can't start fighting", said Raine.

"No we have more important matters to intend to. Manic let Sonic go and now he's going to fight a client. Wine, Air our new objective is to stop Sonic once and for all", said Ruby

"Manic let him go? Why?" said Air

"That isn't important. Everyone to Station Square now", said Ruby.

"What about our fight? You can't back down now", said Raine.

"Sorry, Duty calls. Don't worry we'll fight someday", said Ruby.

GASH ran off towards Station Square.

"Well now what?" asked Angel Storm

"Sonic and Shadow could be in trouble. It's up to us to help them", said Sephie

"But they abandoned us", said Nite.

"Who really cares? I want a fight, and if they won't give us one we'll take down the big prize. We'll fight Eggman", said Raine.

"Yeah! I like that idea", said Nite.

"Fine with me", said Angel Storm.

The Brotherhood then set off towards Station Square.

Meanwhile during the Emerald hunt, The Rogues were busy searching for an Emerald when Rouge suddenly spoke

"Shadow do you remember what happened to Emerl?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah he went nuts and Sonic had to destroy him, why?" asked Shadow.

"Can you remember what made him go nuts?" asked Rouge.

"Once he had absorbed all seven chaos emeralds power he was all set to live his own life. Then Eggman fired that huge cannon and the shear destructive power reset his programming", said Shadow.

"So we have another Gizoid model, highly intelligent meaning she probably gathered the emeralds and absorbed their power. Probably on her way now towards Station Square, chasing GASH who are chasing Sonic who's fighting Eggman's latest powerful machine", said Rouge.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Shadow.

"I think she's worried that with the destructive power of The Egg Gorilla Mark II, Sephie may go nuts like Emerl did", said Omega.

"I see. Now I'm worried. We should held back as soon as possible", said Shadow

Meanwhile back in Station Square the Egg Gorilla Mark II was sparking and on its last legs. The combined Strength of the Rose Petals and the Chaotix Detectives proved too much for the machine. It still had some strength left and its weapons still left a scar on the city. The six fighters were starting to feel the burn too as they had used so much energy fighting the machine.

The Egg Gorilla Mark II made one last jump into the air while charging its huge lasers. Both teams separated and went into their fly formations. Charmy and Cream thunder shot Epsio and Amy towards the arms of the Egg Gorilla Mark II, which was hanging in the air as it held a steel girder. The laser fired straight at the remained of the two teams while Amy and Epsio smashed the joints of the arms. The Egg Gorilla Mark II fell to the ground as the remained of the two teams dodged the laser blast. All six fighters attacked the cockpit simultaneously and the Egg Gorilla Mark II exploded.

"See we don't need Sonic", said Amy.

"Do you really think that's it little girl", said Eggman

The broken down Egg Gorilla Mark II started to ascend into the air as a huge shadow appeared from another part of the city. It was a least as high as the tallest building in Station Square and as wide as a city block. It sort of looked like Eggman once the Egg Gorilla Mark II joined up with the Giant Machine. Eggman laughed.

"You pest are nothing more than ants to this, my Egg Giant Mark II", said Eggman.

The six fighters gulped, unsure of how to fight that machine.

"That was just a warm up. Let the main event begin", said Eggman.

To make matters worse, GASH had just arrived to protect Eggman.

"Do not worry Dr. Robotnik. We will protect you. Hey where's Sonic?" asked Ruby.

"He left to find the Chaos Emeralds", said Amy

"Protect me? Have you seen this incredible war machine?" said Eggman

Suddenly two golden lights appeared in the sky.

"Another machine? You just don't know when to quit do you?" asked Super Sonic standing next to Super Shadow.

"How Pathetic. Apocalypse looked much stronger than that thing", said Super Shadow.

"Oh well, I suppose this will be another one to add to my tally", said Super Sonic.

The Brotherhood has arrived just in time to see the Super Hedgehogs.

"Hell yeah! Nothing can beat an Ultimate Lifeform in their super forms let alone two", said Nite.

"Aw man! They get to use their Super forms. I would've loved to have shown them my ultimate power", said Raine.

"Looks like they didn't need us after all", said Sephie.

"What now Ruby? You can't honestly suggest we go after a Super Hedgehog? He'd tear us apart", said Manic

Ruby panicked

"Erm I don't know", said Ruby

"Bah, you six take care of his friends. I'll can hold back these two pests long enough to exhaust their super form but that will leave me open to attack from the rest", said Eggman.

"Understood Sir. Ok you heard him", said Ruby

"What? There's only six of us and 1..2..3……..14 of them", said Air counting his opponents.

"Enough talk, more fighting", said Amy

The Rose Petals, The Chaotix Detectives, The Brotherhood, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Omega all dashed straight for GASH who held defensive poses waiting for them to strike. Epsio led the Chaotix towards Emerald, Cream and Big went straight for Diamond, Amy Tails and Knuckles headed straight towards Manic while Rouge and Omega fought Ruby. The brotherhood shared their fight with the remained two GASH members.

Above them Super Sonic and Super Shadow dashed towards The Egg Giant Mark II to begin the fight to save Station Square.


	7. The Heroes win?

Pics of Cyan (From "The Seven Chaos Demons") on my DA

There's also a secret fic knocking around on two of my message boards. I'll let you find it. It features the horrific deaths of Sapphire and later (once I write it) my own Joz.

**All copyright info on first chapter**

--------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

**_Chapter 6 - The Heroes win…?_**

****

Wine charged at Sephie who countered by copying the skill and using it against him. Nite fired his guns straight at Air's feet, who flew into the air to avoid the attack. He was quickly brought down by Angel Storm who fired an ice arrow at his wings. Sephie had knocked Wine back into Raine who span into Wine and sent him flying towards the fallen Air. Air managed to dodge out of the way but was barged back into Wine. The two GASH members shrug off the attack only to fine another rope arrow had been fired, tying the two together. Air managed to cut the ropes with his Tongfer Sword combo but just as he got free Sephie used Wine's charge again and smashed the two into a wall. They let out one last groan before falling into a state of unconsciousness.

"They didn't stand a chance against us", said Nite

"That's it, How pathetic", said Raine

Meanwhile The Chaotix detectives fought Emerald. Emerald saw she was outnumbered and quickly used her camouflage technique. Vector and Charmy scanned the area but found nothing, Espio remained calm.

"Now what do we do Espio? You're a Chameleon, how do we spot a camouflaged chameleon", said Vector.

"Quiet. I'm trying to focus on her footsteps", said Espio.

Suddenly Charmy screamed as he was being pulled away by an invisible figure. The figure took him to a wall and smashed the small bee against it. Emerald appeared from the shadows.

"One down, two to go", she said before disappearing again.

Vector went straight for Charmy.

"Vec wait", said Espio.

But it was no use, Vector continued on. **Only one chance. **Epsio fired a ninja star next to Vector and made something thump against the wall. Emerald appeared tied to the wall.

"Excellent Child. I'd expect nothing less from you…urgh!" said Emerald.

She looked down to find Charmy's stinger in her belly. Emerald fell unconscious.

"You didn't kill her did you?" asked Espio.

"No, just gave her my sleeping venom", said Charmy, "She'll be out for an hour or so"

"Well done boys. We managed ta stop Espio's Grandmother without killing her", said Vector.

"Shall we go help the others", said Espio

"In a minute, I'm still feeling a little woosey since she smacked me against the wall", said Charmy

Meanwhile Diamond had flown into the air to prepare a dive attack on Big. Her attack was so quick she knocked Big off his feet and onto his back. Diamond flew back into the air and aimed another dive attack on Cream. Cream meanwhile had grabbed Cheese and started spin around. As Diamond came close Cream threw Cheese straight at Diamond. Diamond dodged the attack.

"Not bad little one. But you missed me", said Diamond.

Then all of a sudden a fishing line bound Diamond, making it impossible for her to move and fly. Big swung his fishing line around in the air and released when there was enough momentum. Diamond flew into a wall back first and crashed to the ground. Diamond got up very slowly rubbing her back with her one good arm.

"Sorry Grandma", said Cream

Diamond looked up to find Cheese had dove straight into her face. Diamond fell to her knees and them on her face unconscious.

"We did it", said Big

"She wasn't really a match for both of us at our peaks though. Anyway great job Mr. Big. I hope she'll be alright though", said Cream.

"I wouldn't worry. She seemed like a very tough lady", said Big

"Yeah she is", said Cream smiling.

Ruby meanwhile stood staring at Rouge.

"Screw the Brotherhood. You're the real prize girl. Granddaughter of the Master hunter and my old boss. Fighting you will be the real challenge", said Ruby.

"Don't flatter yourself old lady I'll take you on myself alone", said Rouge.

"But Rouge…Probability of success alone is only 50 percent", said Omega.

"I don't care; there are more important things than simply winning. This is a matter of honour. I have to do this alone. God I sound like my Grandfather don't I?" said Rouge

"That's good. Well enough talk. TAKE THIS!" said Ruby charging at Rouge.

Rouge jumped back into the air and brought out her blade.

**Surely if you intend to fight her alone you should give up The Annemuir**

**I suppose you're right Grandpa. Don't help me this time OK?**

**Fine, you're on your own.**

Ruby and Rouge locked their weapons together. Ruby quickly pushed Rouge back forcing her onto the floor. Rouge grabbed Ruby's hammer with her feet and started to twist her legs as if she was doing a drill drive. This knocked the hammer out of Ruby's hands and into the ground behind them. Ruby quickly went back to regather her hammer as Rouge sprung back to her feet. Rouge then activated the Jet Wing and smashed into Ruby. Rouge sent Ruby into the air before bringing her straight back down to the ground at a high speed.

Ruby let go of her hammer and lay on the floor unconscious.

**Well done my dear. Nice use of the Jet Wing**

**Thanks Grandpa**

"I shouldn't have doubted you Rouge. That was incredible", said Omega

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong alright", said Rouge

Meanwhile Amy, Tails and Knuckles stood in front of Manic.

"Give it up Manic, there's no way you can beat all three of us", said Amy, "I really don't want to hurt you"

"Ha! Haven't you learned yet sis! We love a good challenge. Bring it", said Manic beckoning them over.

Amy sighed and made the first attack; Manic however quickly jumped and struck Tails instead. Taking the full power of the hammer, Tails was sent flying straight into a wall. Knuckles then started punching Manic but Manic avoided them all and countered by jumping away and shaking the ground with his hammer. Knuckles lost his footing and fell on his backside. Tails meanwhile recovered and took to the skies with Amy.

"Just bring me in close Tails and try and keep quiet", said Amy.

"I'll try", said Tails.

Knuckles avoided Manic's next hammer attack and smashed the floor with his fist.

"Now that's how you do it", said Knuckles as Manic wobbled from the force.

"NOW TAILS!" shouted Amy.

Tails used Thunder shoot sending Amy towards Manic at a very fast speed. Amy smashed Manic with her hammer as he wobbled and sent him flying into a wall. Knuckles picked up a bench and threw it at Manic. Manic rubbed his head and gulped as he saw the bench come towards him.

"That was a bit much don't cha think", said Amy to Knuckles angrily as the bench hit Manic.

"Hey I had to be sure OK", said Knuckles.

Amy dashed over to Manic and moved the bench. She checked his pulse and sighed with relief.

"Oh great. He's Ok just knocked out", said Amy, "Sorry Manic but you did ask for it"

"Looks like that's it except for the big guy", said Tails.

The Egg Giant Mark II fired a barrage of missiles towards the two Super Hedgehogs. The Super Hedgehogs could only block the attack of be sent flying further away from the Egg Giant. Despite the missiles not hurting them they did keep them away from attacking Eggman directly.

"What are we going to do Sonic? He knows a super form is only temporary", said Super Shadow.

"I guess we'll have to fire Chaos Energy attacks", said Super Sonic

"Right, we should aim for the joints", said Super Shadow

"Agreed!" said Super Sonic.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow fired their signature Chaos Attacks as they avoided the missiles and made the two shoulders spark. Eggman seemed to be on the ropes but instead he moved the base of the Egg Giant Mark II into the air and fired a massive laser beam. The Surprise attack was so powerful it pushed the two Super Hedgehogs really far from the city.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Super Sonic.

"That's one hell of a laser beam. Oh great we're starting to sweat", said Super Shadow.

"Better make this quick then", said Super Sonic.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow warped back into the city and flew straight into the joints as Eggman prepared another laser strike. The arms fell off and the two Super Hedgehogs went straight for the cockpit. A few strikes later and they broke the armour protecting Eggman. Super Shadow grabbed Eggman by his shirt and pulled him out of the machine.

"Just as I thought. Super Sonic a million, Great evils zero", said Super Sonic

"Ho ho! Don't you know everything I make goes out with a bang", said Eggman.

"BUNCH TOGETHER GUYS, NO TIME TO SPARE", shouted Super Sonic.

The rest of the fighters gathered together and the two Super Hedgehogs put a shield around the team. They soon noticed however the Sephie was acting strangely. She seemed to stare vacantly into the massive explosion as the Egg Giant Self-destructed. Once the explosion was gone the two Super Hedgehogs reverted to their normal forms and the Chaos Emeralds scattered once more.

"YEAH! We did it", shouted Charmy.

"Well done everybody", said Amy.

"Dammit we failed", said Ruby.

"Now perhaps you'll think twice before messing with the Brotherhood", said Nite.

"I told you we didn't stand a chance, there was just too many", said Air

"Just shut up will you", said Ruby, "This isn't over"

"Actually I think you might be right about that, look!" said Rouge pointing to Sephie.

Raine examined Sephie who just seemed to be frozen in amazement. Her eyes were bright red as if she was using her skill copy.

"Sephie….Sephie….Erm hello!" said Raine waving his hand across her face.

"SEPHIE….Erm ANDROID 18A I COMMAND YOU…." screamed Rouge.

But it was too late.

"Activating Ultimate power protocol", said Sephie

"What? Ultimate power…" said Raine

"Oh go no! Please don't let it be true", said Sonic.

"What?" asked Knuckles, "I don't understand!"

"Remember what happened to Emerl. Eggman showed him an act of extreme destructive power after he absorbed the seven chaos emeralds", said Tails.

"Exactly and we all know what happened next", said Rouge.

"He went nuts!" said Shadow, "And it looks like Sephie is about to do the same"

A golden aura engulfed Sephie as she floated towards the fallen Egg Giant Mark II. The synthetic hair and clothes burned to pieces to reveal the markings "18a" across her metal breastplates. She dropped Maria's gun and faced the gang as she reached the broken down machine.

"Behold, my Ultimate form", said Sephie.

The Golden aura intensified and soon all that could be seen was a bright light where Sephie had been standing. The Egg Giant Mark II and Sephie seemed to merge into one.

"What's going on? This didn't happen to Emerl! I'm sure he could assimilate technology", said Sonic.

"Oh…could it be…Guys it gets worse. Sephie was created by Gerald. She was a mixture of Emerl and his own designs. Looks like we have another Apocalypse on our hands", said Rouge.

"My god you're right. And to make matters worse we've just used the Emeralds to take down the Egg Giant Mark II", said Shadow.

"Er Mind explaining what's going on exactly", said Raine.

"Gizoid technology is designed to destroy. It powers up with the Chaos Emeralds, copies any form of attack from an opponent and generally goes nuts when placed near an act of extreme destructive power", said Tails.

"Sephie was a combination of Gizoid Technology and Gerald's Apocalypse technology. Sephie can absorb and use any form of technology there is. And she's just absorbed the Egg Giant Mark II", said Rouge

"Hey no sweat guys. I brought down the original Gizoid without needing my super form. If we all work together she'll fall too", said Sonic.

"But it took two super teams and a team working from the inside to beat Apocalypse", said Tails.

"Does it matter? If what you say is true we have to stop her before she destroys everything", said Ruby

"But what's going to happen to Sephie?" asked Angel Storm.

The people who were there when Emerl went nuts bowed their heads, knowing that if the outcome was the same, Sephie would be destroyed.

"NO! You'll have to find another way", said Raine.

"Well we better decide soon cause it looks like she's almost finished transforming", said Rouge.

"Take her down before she can gather her full strength. We don't have time to argue just do it", said Shadow leading the charge.

All but the Brotherhood dashed towards the aura preparing their attacks.

"What are we going to do Raine?" asked Nite.

"I….I…don't know. Though we can't let them fight her alone. She's one of us and we have to do something", said Raine.

"Then let's rejoin the others and do our best", said Angel Storm.

The other two nodded and joined in the assault.


	8. The Android goddess

Just to remind you all to check out my other two fics, The 3 Shadows episode 8: Deep Pressure and Sapphire's Death. There's also a newer version of The 3 Shadows logo up on my DA.

This ending really came about when I thought about Android18a and remembered her old signature pic which has the line "Bow down to your goddess". Just seemed right to end it like that.

**All copyright info on first chapter**

--------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

**_Chapter 7 - The Android Goddess_**

****

When the dust settled Sephie surprisingly remained the same. The fighters skidded to a halt to examine her more carefully and understand what happened. Sephie seemed to freeze in place as the fighters froze in place confused.

Then suddenly loads of metal tentacles came out of nowhere and smashed into all the fighters. The tentacles bound them, holding their arms to their bodies and raising them into the air. The end of each tentacle seemed to attach itself to the fighters' forehead. Each fighter screamed in pain as something strange happened to them.

After a minute or so of what seemed like torture the tentacles released the fighters and returned to Sephie. The fighters felt like half their strength had drained out of them into the tentacles.

"Ah yes, know there is nothing I don't know about you", said Sephie

"What the hell just happened?" asked Air

"One of the greatest design flaws of the Gizoid was the fact it needed to see its opponents attack before copying it. This form however needed only to attach itself to your brain and sort of download it directly", said Sephie.

"So you know everything about us, you still can't beat us all. We have you outnumbered", said Ruby

"You can try, but you still have witnessed my final form", said Sephie.

Sephie began to transform again. Her body mutated into a machine with a similar size of the Metal Overlord. Giant wings shaped like Rouge's sprouted on her back. Spikes seemed to grow out of random places but only in beneficial areas. She didn't look all that different, still feminine, still robotic but was much more intimidating. The spikes on her back fired out as seven tentacles, sent randomly across the Earth. Seconds later the tentacles retracted and brought the Seven Chaos Emeralds to her.

"Do you still doubt me? Or are you Ready to Bow to your Goddess?" asked Sephie.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I've eaten bigger foes than you for breakfast", said Sonic smugly.

"Then perhaps a demonstration of my power is in order", replied Sephie.

The Seven Chaos Emeralds began to circle her and glow. The numerous spikes on her body began to glow too.

"Shadow and Raine will like this attack. CHAOS SPEAR RAIN" screamed Sephie before firing a barrage of Chaos Energy attacks, similar to Shadow's Chaos Spear but as frequent and numerous as Raine's Chaos Rain.

The Chaos Spear Rain attack smashed into the group. Sonic and Shadow managed to avoid the attack by running straight forward and then up a skyscraper. The rest fell to the floor with only the stronger ones able to still see.

Sephie turned her attention to the two Hedgehogs that had jumped towards the Emerald. She fired off several tentacles though they ended up grinding on them, treating them as rails. Sonic and Shadow grabbed all the Emeralds and rejoined the group.

"Let's see how powerful you really are", said Sonic

"Ah yes! The Ultimate test. Go ahead become super again. I have yet to really test this power. Maybe you pathetic fools may actually give me a challenge", said Sephie.

"WAIT!" Screamed Angel Storm.

"What is it now girl? I don't wait around for the likes of you", replied Sephie.

"Come on now Sephie, why are you doing this? This isn't like you at all. In all the years that I've known you, you've been kind, friendly and as non-violent as possible", asked Nite.

"You fools. Sephie no longer exists. All that remains now is Android 18 A, no wait Goddess Android 18 A seems to suit me better", replied Sephie

"Why do you betray the Brotherhood? After all we've done for you, this is how you repay us", Shouted Raine.

"I don't need you fools anymore. I will fulfill my master's wish. I will destroy this pathetic planet and everything on it. I will Avenge Maria's death", said Goddess 18 A

"Please tell me I wasn't like that", said Shadow to Sonic.

Sonic just smiled and started his Super transformation. Shadow soon followed. The two Hedgehogs burst back into their Super forms with another bright golden light. They ascended into the air; Shadow with his arms crossed and confronted Goddess 18 A.

"Ok psycho. You want us you got us", said Super Sonic.

"You do know Gerald was insane don't you? You do know Maria wanted peace right?" asked Super Shadow.

"Lies, all Lies. Master Gerald deserved vengeance after what they did to him", said Goddess 18 A

"How deluded. Well enough talk. Nothing has beaten our super forms yet and nothing ever will", said Super Shadow.

"Ah! So much power. Yes I can feel it. I must have it!" said Goddess 18 A.

Goddess 18a fired two metal tentacles straight at the super Hedgehogs. Though they just stood there and allowed the tentacles to grab them. The tentacles latched onto their foreheads just like before. This time however nothing happened.

"WHAT? Copy error. Power too great", said Goddess 18a, "I don't understand"

The two Super Hedgehogs suddenly burst the tentacles with their power and laughed.

"You can't copy a miracle sweetheart", said Super Sonic.

"Right then let's show this creep what we're made of", said Super Shadow.

The two Super Hedgehogs burst forward, preparing to strike Goddess 18a. Goddess 18a retaliated by firing a barrage of missiles at the two Super Hedgehogs. Wave after wave of missiles held them back just like with the Egg Giant Mark II. Then all of a sudden the main body of Goddess 18a disappeared, leaving only the missile launchers that continued firing waves of missiles.

"Where do I aim this time Sonic?" asked Super Shadow while blocking the missiles

"Anywhere providing you hit her", replied Super Sonic.

The two Super Hedgehogs prepared their Chaos attacks as Goddess 18a reappeared above them striking them with a giant metal hammer. The two Super Hedgehogs crashed into the floor. Annoyed that they got hit, the two Super Hedgehogs looked up to find Goddess 18a had disappeared again.

"Tick tock, tick tock. How can you fight something you can't see?" asked Goddess 18a who could only be heard at this point.

"I though you were going to fight us not cower like a chicken", said Super Shadow.

Suddenly the two Super Hedgehogs were hit by an invisible force that pushed them into the ground again.

"Look I aint stupid. I know you're invincible in your super forms. Though I also know they're only temporary", said Goddess 18, "Tick tock, tick tock, time's running out guys"

Indeed, the two Super Hedgehogs had begun to sweat as they frantically searched for Goddess 18a who was using Espio's camouflage so effectively. Super Sonic and Super Shadow blasted thin air randomly hoping to make a lucky hit. Suddenly Omega shouted out at the two Super Hedgehogs

"Scanning skies. Shadow she's over there", said Omega pointing at empty space.

"Thanks buddy", said Super Shadow firing a Chaos Spear in that Direction.

"She's moving to her right to avoid the attack", said Omega.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow fired attack to where Omega said Goddess 18a was hiding. They heard her scream and reappear.

"Blast that robot. I should've known one of you would scan in infra red. But let's see how well you do without him", said Goddess 18a suddenly warping in front of Omega, "You little pest, be gone"

Goddess 18a fired attacks at Omega who avoided them all. Meanwhile Super Sonic and Super Shadow raced to the robots aid and smashed into Goddess 18a with their spin attacks. Goddess 18a crashed into the ground before warping to meet the two Super Hedgehogs head on. She warped between them using Chaos control and in desperation struck out with her tentacles again. They smacked the two Super Hedgehogs faces that span around from the force. They quickly grabbed her metal tentacles and span her around by circling her in a clockwise direction at opposite ends. They managed to tie her up with her own tentacles.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Goddess 18a

The tentacles merged with her body directly disappearing under her metallic surface. Though the two Super Hedgehogs were right next to her and both smashed their fists in her face, before simultaneously kicking her in the stomach area. The two Super Hedgehogs were now sweating like mad and breathing heavily though to their relief Goddess 18a had started sparking. Goddess 18a made another quick attack on the two Super Hedgehogs, striking them with a hammer attack from above again. She followed them as they fell to the ground.

A cloud of dust appeared as the fight entered its last moments. Desperate attacks from both sides, Goddess 18a trying to stall for more time, Super Sonic and Super Shadow needing to finish her off quickly. Once the dust settled however it showed the groups worse case scenario. The super forms had worn off and Goddess 18a had the two Hedgehogs held in the air with tentacles around their necks. She was sparking like mad, they had come so close.

"Well done Hedgehogs. I expected nothing less of legendary heroes like you. But alas I remain victorious", said Goddess 18a, "I admit I underestimated your power and you'd be a liability if I kept you alive. So you must understand why I must kill you now"

Without their super forms all the two hedgehogs could do was struggle to stay alive just that little bit longer.

Meanwhile Raine had collected The Annemuir and dragged his weak self towards Goddess 18a. Keeping his distance he grasped the hilt of the blade tightly.

**Are you sure you want to do this?... I don't really have a choice; she must be stopped before she kills them… Then here we go.**

Tears fell from Raine's eyes as he used The Annemuir and Joz's signature attack to finish the Goddess off. He sliced the Android in two and he went right through her. The two parts of the Android fell to the ground and the two Hedgehogs were released from her tentacle grip. The two Hedgehogs gasped for air as they saw Raine drop the Blade and collapse.

Omega ran towards the fallen Android and pulled one part far away from the other. The part with the front of her face remained on the ground.

"Well done Raine…I didn't see that one coming….Bravo….system failing…..vital parts cannot be found….bzzt…bzzt…" said Goddess 18a before the lights in her eyes faded.

The fighters regrouped next to Goddess 18a's broken body.

"Is it over?" asked Knuckles.

"Is she..?" asked Nite.

"Afraid so. She was sliced in two I doubt she'll recover", said Sonic.

"I honestly thought it was an act, but Raine showed his strength today. I honestly thought he didn't have it in him", said Shadow.

"He did the right thing. I'm really going to miss Sephie though", said Nite holding Angel Storm as she cried in his arms.

"So what now Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"We go home, I think?" said Sonic trying to get up but falling on his backside again.

"We still have a mission to accomplish….We will not fail", said Ruby preparing to strike with her hammer.

Manic pushed her over, knocking her to the floor.

"No. He just saved all of our lives, which included every member of GASH. I think for once we can accept failure", said Manic

"Accept failure?... Dear child we have never failed", said Ruby.

"How can you honest think about killing someone after what he's just done? Where's the honour? Can you not see how this is wrong? We've been beaten, get over it", said Manic.

Ruby paused to think.

"Maybe you're right child. This has gone on long enough. Since he saved our lives we'll spare his", said Ruby

"Right on Grandma. Come on let's go home", said Manic.

"What about our fight?" asked Nite.

"Maybe some other time. Today though you all showed your quality and I guess we're going to do what Sapphire never could, accept it", said Diamond.

"So all's well that ends well right", said Tails

"What do you mean the brotherhood lost one of their members?" asked Knuckles.

"Maybe, Maybe not", said Tails smiling as he picked up one half of Goddess 18a

Raine got up and joined Nite and Angel Storm who froze in anticipation.

"You can fix her? ALRIGHT!" said Raine.

"Like I said Maybe, Maybe not. Let's take her to my workshop and find out", said Tails

The gang left for Tails' workshop making sure the two Android parts stayed away from each other.


	9. Epilogue

Short Epilogue. Didn't really want it to end with Sephie dieing.

**All copyright info on first chapter**

--------------------------------------------------

**TWO TRIBES**

****

**BY MASTER HUNTER**

****

**_EPILOGUE_**

****

As soon as the group arrived at Tails Workshop, Tails immediately started work on Sephie. He told the rest of the group that it would probably take some time, days maybe weeks. He slammed the door shut and began work. Suddenly Amy noticed that all but Manic of GASH had disappeared.

"Hey where are the rest of GASH Manic?" asked Amy

"Ruby led the others back to HQ. I told them I'd let them know what happens", said Manic.

"They didn't even say goodbye, not even Grandma. That sucks", said Amy

"That's just their way. Anyway I'm going to find a cool beach and hit the waves for a while. See ya later", said Manic.

"Ok Brov, take care", said Amy.

Manic left heading towards the station. Big placed his hand on the shoulders of Amy and Cream.

"Don't you girls want to be with your family?" asked Big

"Nah, as far as I'm concerned the Petals are my family", said Amy

"Aw! That's so sweet Amy", said Cream hugging Amy, "I'm happy being with you two too"

"What about you Espio? Do you want to be with your grandmother?" asked Charmy

"It's nice to know I have somewhere else to go to but no. I'd rather be with you guys waiting for a case to come our way", said Espio.

"Speaking of which I think it's time to go back to ta office to see if anything's come up", said Vector suddenly getting louder, "Guys, its bin fun but we have a business to get back ta. See ya later, let us know what happens alright"

The rest of the guys nodded/waved as the Chaotix detectives left.

"Hey Shadow, where's Rouge?" asked Knuckles.

"She said she was going after her other great passion", said Shadow

"Other great passion?... Oh no the Master Emerald, she wouldn't. Dammit I have to get back, see ya all later", said Knuckles before running out towards the Angel Island shrine.

Shadow and Omega laughed for a while before Shadow placed his hand on Omega's shoulder.

"Well no point us staying here either. We'll pop in to see how she's doing. Just make sure next time Sephie doesn't get to that point again", said Shadow, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Before the brotherhood could even respond, Shadow and Omega warped back to Rouge's Mansion. Then Sonic came out from Tails' lab into the main hall. Sonic mumbled something quietly to himself angrily.

"So what did he say now he's had a chance to examine her?" asked Raine

"He kicked me out, ME! Urgh! He still doesn't know how long it's going to take or even if he can fix her yet", said Sonic.

"Well we're not leaving until we have an answer", said Nite, "Oh wait, she's going to need new clothes and we're going to need our things too. Someone has to go back to the base"

"Well it aint going to be me", said Angel Storm.

"Nor me", said Raine.

"You should go Angel, after all you are the only other girl", said Nite

"He makes a good point. I'm sure Sephie would rather you went through her things that us", said Raine.

"Huh?...But you….oh crap I guess you're right. Fine I'll go but you owe me", said Angel Storm leaving angrily.

Meanwhile Amy grabbed Sonic round his waist.

"So Sonic are you going to stay and keep me company", said Sonic.

"Huh?...No way….I'm outta here. Later guys", said Sonic racing off towards the mountains.

"There's no way I'm letting you go that easily", said Amy following Sonic.

"I guess something's never change", said Big. Cream giggled.

"Perhaps we should head back to the hut as well. I could do with a nice long bath", said Cream.

Big nodded and waved goodbye to the brotherhood with Cream. The two left for the Beach hut.

What seemed like an Age passed for the Brotherhood but one day they heard a familiar scream and a loud slapping noise. Investigating the scream the brotherhood kicked down the door to Tails' lab and saw Sephie covering up her 'nudity'. Tails lay on the floor rubbing his cheek.

"Get away from me you pervert! And what the hell have you done to my hair and clothes", screamed Sephie.

"Yeah thanks. All that backbreaking labour was worth it to get slapped across the face", said Tails

Angel Storm handed Sephie a change of clothes that she took and got changed into to.

"Don't you remember anything Sephie?" asked Raine

"Yeah besides you're a robot, you don't have…er….those sort of things", said Nite.

"That's not the point Nite", replied Angel Storm.

"Remember what exactly?" asked Sephie confused.

"You morphing into a super powerful Goddess that wanted to destroy everything? Me slicing you in two with that batgirl's sword? You generally going nuts? Ring any bells", said Raine.

Sephie shook her head.

"You don't remember anything about being Goddess 18a?" asked Tails

"Goddess 18a….nope nothing. The last thing I remember was seeing Sonic and Shadow finish off the Egg Giant Mark II", said Sephie.

"Well it's a long story and I'll think we'll leave it until we get home to tell it", said Raine.

"We can't thank you enough Tails. If you see Sonic or Shadow tell them there's always a place for them with the Brotherhood", said Nite

The brotherhood waved goodbye and left for their base. Tails fell onto a chair exhausted.

Meanwhile back at GASH HQ. Ruby had called Manic into the main control room. There stood Ruby, Emerald and Diamond waiting for him.

"Manic Rose, your actions have caused us to fail for the first time ever. You not only let our prime target escape 3 times but you disobeyed countless direct orders from myself", said Ruby

"Normally this would call for an immediate dismissal", said Diamond.

"However your actions have taught us a valuable lesson. I find it pleasing that even at our age we can still learn things from our new members", said Emerald

"You have reminded us that we are still people and that being an Assassin doesn't mean we can't listen to reason. You have taught us that honour should be our guide not our objectives. And so we the most senior members of GASH present you with this", said Ruby, "My hammer"

Ruby handed Manic her hammer. Manic swung it around a couple of times before placing it on the ground and bowing to the gems.

"I am so grateful for this honour. Thank you very much", said Manic.

"You've earned it. Ok you are dismissed, do what you wish", said Ruby

Manic left the room with a big grin on his face. Ruby was also smiling. She had seen her grandson develop into a fine young man and probably the best new bounty hunter she had even seen.

**Now then, let's see if the Brotherhood want a rematch?**

_A new day brings new adventure but for now rest easy heroes_

**THE END**


End file.
